


Playing Hooky

by kakotheres



Series: Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Playing Hooky, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakotheres/pseuds/kakotheres
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt spend and afternoon together after Kurt decides to ditch class. Sebastian takes another stab at getting Kurt to agree to transfer to Dalton.





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Just Write! Discord server, Fluff Bingo 2019.  
Prompt: Playing Hooky (Free Space)

A gentle drizzle of rain had been falling for several hours, dampening the uniforms of the twenty or so boys who were standing around on the lacrosse field. The grass was damp beneath their feet, the ground soft and giving. If the rain continued for too much longer, the groundskeeper was going to forbid them from practicing on most of the fields in a desperate bid to keep some of the grass intact. It was a constant struggle to keep the fields playable through the mercurial weather of the Midwest. The athletic department at Dalton worked incredibly hard to maintain their fields and spaces. So far, however, they had still given the green light to afternoon practices as long as there wasn’t standing water on the field.

A quick swish of a crosse, an ineffective jump from the goalie, and the small, hard white ball went crashing into the back of the net. A loud whistle sounded as a few cheers and groans rose out from the group. Sebastian and his teammates let their sticks drop down by their sides, making their way over to where their coach stood in a Dalton Athletics windbreaker. Coach Danvers was a good leader, with a great eye for how to get the best out of his players. Today, with the bite of fall in the air and the easy atmosphere of the offseason surrounding everyone, he wasn’t too inclined to push the guys hard. Instead, he was letting them goof around with a friendly scrimmage during this early afternoon practice. One of the benefits of their boarding school schedule was that they could work their class times around what worked best for the students. As the daylight hours dwindled heading into winter, that meant holding sports practice outside during the middle of the day and picking classes back up in the early afternoon.

“Looking good, guys,” Coach Danvers told them. There were grins and friendly slaps to the back passed around. He cleared his throat, and the chatter died down. “Peters, remember you need to square up to the shooter to have your best chance of making the save. Try to avoid angling. Fitz, that was a good use of the opening you saw – nice shot.”

“Thanks, coach.”

“Not bad all-around, guys. Keep this up and we should be in good shape for the season. Ok, I need to head off for a department meeting, but I want you guys to finish going over that last game. Captains, I’m leaving you in charge. Thanks, guys. Good practice.” With that, he turned and headed off the field toward the athletic offices.

Jason, the varsity captain, clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s talk about that last point. We need to move more, that play is all about making space – “

“Jason?” one of the boys broke in, pointing over toward the bleachers behind his back. The eyes of all the other boys followed the line of his finger, taking in the sight of a small, hunched figure sitting on the metal benches on the far side of the field. “Who’s that sitting over there?”

Jason furrowed his brow. “Not sure, it looks like someone our age – I can’t imagine who would come out in this kind of weather just to watch us skirmish with each other.” He turned toward the bleachers and started walking, the other boys following behind him.

“Is that…Kurt?” one of the boys asked as they got closer. A few mutters and concerned sounds arose from the group.

Sebastian’s head snapped up and he pushed his way to the front next to Jason. Hunter followed him, a quiet shadow off his left shoulder. The boy on the bench didn’t look up as they approached. The group came to a halt a few yards away from him, every eye on the visitor to their field. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt that was several sizes too large for him, emblazoned with the words ‘Dalton Academy’ across the chest and _Smythe_ embroidered across the top of the right arm. The hood was pulled up over his head, hiding his face from them and the ends of the sleeves dangled over the edge of his fingers. His legs were encased in skinny jeans, his fashionable boots covered in muck from the field. He was leaning over, elbows resting on his knees in front of him, posture slumped. Every so often, a shiver racked his body. There was no mistaking that it was Kurt – no one else would be wearing Sebastian’s hoodie. The concern in the group rose. Everyone knew that there was something going on with Kurt. It was hard to miss the way that Sebastian would lunge for his phone anytime Kurt’s name crossed his phone, his mouth tightening as he read messages that he wouldn’t share with them. Sebastian turned to the others.

“Hey guys, could you give us some space?” Sebastian wasn’t sure what had pushed Kurt to make the two-hour drive to Dalton, but he knew that Kurt wouldn’t want an audience regardless.

“Ok guys, you heard Seb.” Jason clapped a hand to the boy on his right’s shoulder. “Let’s pack it in – we can go over the game in the locker rooms, get out of this rain.” He nodded to Sebastian before turning and leading the rest of the team away from the bleachers. A few of them tossed worried looks over their shoulders as they followed him.

Hunter hesitated, looking between Sebastian and Kurt, concern clear on his face. “Are you sure, Seb? I can stay if you want.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Thanks, man, but we’ll be alright.” He looked at Kurt, who hadn’t moved at all while the team had been talking. “Don’t be surprised if I don’t make it to History though.” Kurt should be in class at McKinley right now. Something was definitely very, very wrong.

Hunter nodded. “I’ll take good notes, don’t worry. Take care of him.” With one last long look at Kurt, Hunter turned and jogged away.

Sebastian sat down beside Kurt on the bleachers. He tossed his stick and helmet down onto the bench next to him before turning to look at his miserable boyfriend. He let his eyes roam over the closed-off body posture, the tightness in his muscles, eventually settling on the familiar sweatshirt. Kurt usually refused to wear it in public, saying it wasn’t really his aesthetic. Sebastian had lent it to him one day when an unexpected cold front had moved through, not wanting the other boy to be cold on his drive home to Lima. Sebastian had never gotten it back – when he’d asked, Kurt had mumbled something about it being ‘comfortable’. Sebastian knew Kurt usually kept it in his room, only wearing it when he was sure no one was around to disturb him or see him dressing so casually.

“Hey, babe,” he said softly. “What’re you doing here? Not that I mind, you know I enjoy seeing you, but aren’t you supposed to be in class right now? Don’t you have Glee Club later?”

For a moment, Kurt didn’t respond. Then, he lifted his head, looking at Sebastian from under his hood. “I was in the neighborhood?” he said with a wry grin.

“Try again, sweetheart. Last I heard you went to school in Lima, not Westerville. Despite how much I think you’d like it here.”

“I wanted to see you play? I’m suddenly fascinated by watching sports and seeing hot guys beat each other with sticks? McKinley decided to cancel school forever so I figured I’d come here instead?”

Sebastian snorted at Kurt’s clear deflections but didn’t respond. He continued to stare at Kurt, waiting him out. Kurt pushed himself up against Sebastian’s side. Sebastian lifted his arm so that Kurt could nestle in closer, letting it come to rest gently across the top of Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt pressed his face forward into Sebastian’s chest, taking a deep breath and letting some of the tension he’d been holding onto flow out of him. The rain continued to softly drizzle down. Sebastian could feel the chill seeping into his body now that he wasn’t running around on the field. The only spot of warmth left was where Kurt’s body was touching his.

Kurt spoke again. “I just…I couldn’t handle being at McKinley anymore today.”

“More of the same?” Sebastian asked. Over the time that they had been dating, Sebastian had become more and more concerned about the bullying that Kurt was experiencing at his school. The names and verbal abuse were bad enough, but the physical harassment scared him – and he was pretty sure that Kurt was still shielding him from the worst of it. He’d tried to talk to Kurt into getting an adult involved, but Kurt had just sighed and told him the teachers knew about everything. They watched it happen and didn’t do anything. It drove Sebastian absolutely nuts. Kurt didn’t want to tell his dad because he was worried about how the stress would affect the other man. But this situation couldn’t keep going on the way that it had. Sebastian wasn’t going to just sit around for the next few years, just hoping that Kurt made it out of McKinley alive.

Kurt nodded into his shoulder. “Mostly. It was just…everything at once. Rachel came at me in the morning about something to do with Glee club, right after I had to duck through a bunch of jocks calling me names and knocking me around. Then someone grabbed my books out of my locker and tossed them all over the floor. And my teacher told me I was stupid in math even though he definitely didn’t explain the concept very well. I know I’m not the best at it, but when someone else asked literally the same question he just answered them without any additional personal commentary like he does to me.”

God, McKinley was the absolute worst. Who the hell even hired those teachers? Did they actually have any background in education? Sebastian pressed his lips to the top of Kurt’s head. “You’re not stupid, babe.”

Sebastian felt Kurt’s shoulders move under his arm in a shrug. “And then it was just after second period, and someone shoved me really hard in the hallway and I managed to hit an older bruise on the doorjamb, and I just…I couldn’t do it anymore.”

Sebastian ran his hand through Kurt’s hair worryingly, his eyes scanning over the other boy as if he could see the evidence of bruises and hurts through his clothes. “Jesus, Kurt. How bad are you hurt right now?”

“I’m fine, Sebastian, don’t worry about it.” Kurt let out a world-weary sigh that seemed to pull from the depths of his soul. “I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t reassure me in the least, babe.” Sebastian let his hand run softly over Kurt’s back, now incredibly worried about accidentally causing the other boy pain. The grey sweatshirt was soft under his palm, its familiar texture comforting him even as he imagined the damage that lay beneath it. “You know I’m not going to relax until you let me see, right?”

“Seriously, you don’t need to…” Kurt started to say but Sebastian cut him off.

“Please.” Sebastian bit his lip. There was no one else who managed to pull his heart into so many different directions the way Kurt could. Worry over his safety, anger that Kurt was so resigned to his lot in life, gratitude that at least Kurt didn’t pull away from him, hatred towards those who hurt him. Most of the time, Kurt didn’t seem to understand the degree to which Sebastian fretted over him constantly. It was lucky Sebastian liked Kurt so much. “I let you make sure I’m fine after I take a rough hit in lacrosse. This isn’t any different. I don’t exactly trust your opinion on fine when it comes to your own injuries, babe.”

Kurt played with the edge of Sebastian’s shirt, running his fingers over the silky material of the lacrosse uniform. “I guess you’re right. I just…I don’t want you to think I’m weak or something. I’m probably just being a wimp about all this. They really aren’t that bad.”

Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling his body physically ache at the defeat in Kurt’s voice. He just wanted to make things better for him. “You’re not a wimp, Kurt. You’re one of the strongest people I know.” Sebastian took a deep breath, preparing to shift things along. “Alright, let’s head back to my room and get out of this rain. I can lend you some dry clothes to wear. I mean, things other than that hoodie that you refuse to return.” He grinned down at Kurt, who smiled back at him unrepentantly.

“Your clothes are my clothes, Smythe. It’s a boyfriend rule. Internationally recognized.”

*****

A little bit later, the two boys were sitting facing each other on Sebastian’s bed. Kurt had let Sebastian take his time running his eyes and hands over Kurt’s back, taking in the multi-colored array of bruises that littered Kurt’s skin. Sebastian’s eyes had tightened, wanting to both comfort Kurt and also yell at him for staying in a situation where he could be hurt like this. There had to be another option. But now wasn’t the time to push it – Sebastian could tell that Kurt wasn’t in the mood to hear him out. Kurt’s emotions were clearly sitting in a pressure cooker. The fact that he had actually ditched McKinley spoke to his unsettled psyche. Kurt was always one to power through things and break down later. If he couldn’t continue to do that today, it didn’t bode well. Sebastian was going to have to tread carefully. Sebastian knew how to pick his battles. And in order to win this one, first he needed to give Kurt some comfort and support and wait until Kurt was in a better headspace before bringing up his plans for how to get Kurt away from his tormenters.

“So,” Sebastian began, interrupting Kurt’s grumbling about having to wear Sebastian’s unfashionable track pants. None of Sebastian’s other pants fit on Kurt’s slim, slightly shorter build. Personally, Sebastian liked seeing Kurt in the athletic wear. He really needed to get Kurt to put on his old cheerleading uniform for him sometime...

“I guess we’re playing hooky today?” Sebastian looked at the ceiling with a dramatic sigh. “Ms. Landsberg will be disappointed in me. My attendance record has been so good this month.”

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening as he realized what time it was. “Oh no, Sebastian! You’re supposed to be in class right now! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to throw your whole day off. I can go, maybe head to a coffee shop or something, I just wanted to…”

“Kurt.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand. “I know. It’s okay. I’m glad you came out here, I would’ve been kind of annoyed if you needed me and didn’t come.” He pulled Kurt closer to him on the bed. “Don’t worry, Hunter’s already planning to grab the homework and notes for me, so I’m good. Let’s just make good use of our unexpected free afternoon and go do something to relax and have some fun, take your mind off everything.”

“Ok. As long as you’re really sure you don’t mind. And that your parents won’t kill you. Or your headmaster. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” He cocked his head to the side. “Where were you thinking we could go? Westerville isn’t exactly the most exciting place in the world, especially on a rainy day.” He paused. “Not that Lima is any better, to be fair.”

“We could go to Uptown? Do some window shopping, maybe get a cup of coffee. There are some interesting furniture and consignments shops that are fun to poke around in. And I think there are some art spaces that might have stuff on display. That is if you can bear to be seen out in public in just a hoodie and track pants.”

Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm. “You’re such an ass, I don’t know why I like you.”

“Yeah, but you do.” Sebastian laughed, leaning over to give Kurt a soft kiss. “It’s all part of my irresistible charm. No one can hold out against me.” He sat back, a smug look on his face.

“Nope, I’m definitely only in it for your money,” Kurt said deadpan. “Someone has to pay for my scarf addiction.”

“And here I thought it would be shoes.”

*****

A few hours later, Kurt and Sebastian were sitting across from each other at a small table in a quaint coffee shop. They sipped on lattes as they discussed their adventures wandering around Uptown Westerville. Sebastian was resting his hand on Kurt’s knee under the table, absently rubbing it in small circles. They had spent the afternoon looking at the various shops and merchants that Uptown Westerville had to offer. It was an eclectic mix of things and made for an entertaining afternoon. Kurt had been particularly fascinated by the clock repair shop, enjoying the intricate detailing of the ornamental pieces.

“You know,” Sebastian said. “My parents have a few really old grandfather clocks at our house. My mother used to collect them. You should ask her about them sometime, I’m sure she’d love to show them to you.”

Kurt grinned at him, loving that Sebastian was so comfortable with the idea of Kurt spending time with his family. It put a warm feeling in his chest. “Was that a subtle hint that you want to me to go home with you again sometime soon?” When Kurt had first met Sebastian’s parents, he had been extremely nervous. He was so out of his element in the upper-class circles that Sebastian’s family ran in. He didn’t want to say or do the wrong thing and make them realize that he could never live up to their standards. That their son had chosen someone incredibly unworthy. Sebastian hadn’t helped, winding Kurt up with all sorts of extravagant tales of weird etiquette procedures that he swore everyone followed. Much to Kurt’s relief, the Smythe’s had been warm and pleasant. Later on, Sebastian’s mother had rebuked Sebastian for stressing Kurt out and making everything more difficult for him.

Kurt still thought fondly on the memory of Sebastian’s contrite face as his mother scolded him in French, her arms wrapped around Kurt as if she were protecting him from Sebastian and his teasing.

Sebastian laughed at Kurt’s question. “I mean, I didn’t think I was being subtle. But yes. She’s been after me, wanting to know when you’re going to come over again. She didn’t even ask when I was planning on visiting again, just ‘is Kurt coming by soon? I miss him.’ She definitely loves you more, you know,” Sebastian pouted.

“She does not.” Kurt leaned over and kissed him. “She’s just glad to have someone who doesn’t roll their eyes and wander off when she starts talking about choosing the right palette for her summer collection. Between you and your dad, she doesn’t have anyone to talk fashion with. What’s the benefit of having a gay son if they’re not going to help you look fabulous?” Kurt’s eyes lit up with mirth as he lifted his cup up to his lips and took a sip.

“It’s not my fault I don’t care about that stuff!” Sebastian said, throwing his hands up in mock frustration. He gestured at the Dalton blazer that he had changed into after showering. “There’s a reason I wear uniforms all the time!” Sebastian waited until Kurt’s answering chuckle trailed off before leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table in front of him and clasping his hands together in front of his face. “Speaking of clothing choices…”

Kurt looked at him warily. “What are you planning, Smythe? That’s your scheming face.”

“Uniforms. You should be wearing one. As in you should transfer to Dalton. And it’s not because I think you’d look totally hot in the uniform, even if you _would_, but because Dalton would be a good move for you.” Sebastian continued quickly before Kurt could protest. “You would be safe, and you’d have a better chance of getting into a good college, you’d have so much more academic support, plus I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it before, but _you would be safe_.”

He paused to take in a breath, feeling himself vibrating with the need to make sure that Kurt understood how important this was. He’s spent a lot of time talking with different people and laying out plans for how this would work. Dalton wasn’t the only way for Kurt to escape the halls of McKinley, but it was the most logical one between the location and the fact that Kurt had a lot of connections there. Most notably, his boyfriend’s family who had been donating to the school quite generously over the years. “I know money is a concern for you, but there are ways to cover that part. Without you taking a loan from my parents because I know how against that idea you are.”

“It wouldn’t be right,” Kurt said with a shake of his head. “Let’s not have that argument again.”

“I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. But I was talking to the Dean and there are scholarship opportunities available for students in your position. You definitely qualify for at least a good portion of need-based ones, and probably for some based on merit.” Sebastian started warming to his point, his hands moving in front of him, sketching out his thoughts in the air. “Your GPA is good, especially considering everything else that’s been going on. Dalton really values hard work and perseverance, and there are a few grants and awards that are specifically given out to students who show the ability to work through setbacks and obstacles. I know my parents would be happy to write you a letter of recommendation, and since they’re alumni and also major donors that would carry a lot of weight –”

“Sebastian,” Kurt broke in, his shoulders tensing, hunching in and closing himself off. “I appreciate it, and I’m amazed that you put so much thought into all of this, but things are fine-”

“They’re not fine, Kurt.” Sebastian leaned forward in his seat, his hands moving more sharply and agitatedly. He regulated his breathing, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to scare Kurt just because he felt so passionately about the other boy’s well-being. “Missing class because you have to change your clothes isn’t fine. Teachers ignoring what’s happening isn’t fine. Needing to run away for an afternoon because of harassment isn’t fine. _Bruises _aren’t fine, Kurt.”

He paused, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, his eyes dropping to the table between them. “I’m scared, Kurt. I’m scared somethings going to happen to you and there’ll be nothing I can do to stop it.” His whole body slumped in defeat. He’d never been quite this frank about his fears with Kurt before. Now he just had to wait and see if it would be worth it. If Kurt would finally put aside his pride and let Sebastian _help_.

They sat quietly for a moment, Sebastian refusing to look back at Kurt’s face. Slowly, Kurt started to unclench his shoulders, sitting back in his chair. When Sebastian finally lifted his eyes and met his gaze, Kurt quirked his mouth in a half-grin. “You know just what buttons to press to make me see your point, don’t you?”

“I’m not trying to manipulate –” Sebastian protested.

Kurt waved a hand in front of him. “No, no, sorry, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, you’re right. You’re right and it’s not fair of me to ignore what you’re saying just because I’m being stubborn and scared of change. I thought I could handle everything, but it just keeps getting worse.”

Sebastian reached over and took Kurt’s hands in his, running his thumb over the back of Kurt’s knuckles. That was what really scared him – things were so bad now, and from what he could tell everything was only escalating. It would kill him if something happened to Kurt.

Kurt gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for looking into the scholarships, Bas. Money is definitely my biggest concern with transferring to Dalton – well, that and getting accepted. But, if you really think it could work, I’m willing to try.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian bowed his head, feeling tension he didn’t even realize he was carrying drain out of his body at Kurt’s acceptance.

“Why don’t I give my dad a call, let him know I won’t be back until later, and we can head back to your dorm and go over the stuff you’ve found?” Kurt pulled his hands back, picking up his phone from where it sat on the table next to him.

“Perfect.” The two of them stood up, and Sebastian pulled Kurt into a gentle hug, his arms carefully avoiding the bruises that he knew were hidden under the sweatshirt. He didn’t want to add to the pain Kurt must already be in. Soon, soon that wouldn’t be something he’d have to worry about anymore.

Getting Kurt to agree to grab onto the lifeline that Dalton could offer was definitely worth skipping school and missing his History class. He was pretty sure if she knew, Ms. Landsberg would agree. Once she met him, she would probably take him under her wing just as she did half the other Dalton boys. Kurt would be at Dalton. He couldn’t wait. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah, Bas?”

“Once you’re at Dalton, we can make-out all the time when we’re not in class. I have a single, you know.” Sebastian winked at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you pointed that out earlier, maybe I would’ve agreed to this whole idea months ago!”

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. Things were looking up.


End file.
